


Santa Baby

by BleuBengal



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Bottom Jensen Ackles, Christmas Fluff, Family Feels, Fluff, Implied Mpreg, Knotting, Love at First Sight, M/M, Mating, Mating Bond, Mpreg, Romance, Santa Claus - Freeform, Semi-Public Sex, Top Jared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 14:48:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5501693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BleuBengal/pseuds/BleuBengal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen knew it didn't matter if the person in the Santa suit was a sixty year old grandpa or a pimply seventeen year old. This was his Alpha. His perfect match and this was happening.</p><p>Whether he wanted it to or not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Santa Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Would you believe me if I told you I started writing this like a year ago and never finished it lol? This wasn't easy to finish because I get so nervous writing smut. I suck at it, but it had to be done so I went for it. I also feel like there's been a serious shortage of Christmas fics this year so I wrote one. Here you have it. Enjoy! Or don't. #teamfreewill

No sooner had Jensen stepped through the door, was he assaulted by little arms wrapping tightly around his legs. He stumbled a bit, but was able to maintain his balance by leaning one hand on the wall.

“Uncle Jen! You’re here.”, the owner of said arms screamed happily, burying her face into his pants leg. Jensen smiled and rubbed his hand across the head of thick, brown curls.

“Catie doll!”, he greeted. “You ready to go?” Catie smiled up at him and nodded enthusiastically.

“Uh huh. I'm gonna get my shoes!” She released her grip on his bottom half and sprinted off upstairs. Jensen shook his head in amusement when he heard soft coos and insistent grunting coming from the other side of the room. Jensen strode over to the playpen and picked up the little boy whose chubby arms were extended out to him. He was clad only in a t-shirt and a diaper with a green dinosaur binky attached to his little face. Caleb immediately grabbed at Jensen’s pendant that he kept on a simple black suede chain around his neck and shoved it in his mouth.

Jensen’s inner omega nature screamed out in joy at having the chance to hold a baby. Especially since he was considered past his prime by the standards of his parents' generation, still unmated at 26. An old maid. It seemed like every week, his mama was on the phone begging him for grand pups. Never mind that she already had two.

“Hey bud, where’s your mama?”, he asked rhetorically, not really expecting a discernible answer from the infant.

Jensen held Caleb close and looked around the house for the first time since he arrived. It was a mess. Toys and clothes littered the floor and the remnants of the kids’ breakfast was still on the kitchen table. A mostly empty bottle with applesauce spilled over the side of the highchair and a half empty bowl of milk with floating cheerios inside. From the looks of it, the milk was already starting to curdle.

He sighed heavily, picking up the bowl and pouring it down sink with his free hand. Hefting Caleb up on his hip, he went in search of Laura. Laura was his brother Jonah’s or Joe, as everyone called him, mate. Joe was currently deployed to Iran and Laura was having a hard time. After Caleb was born, she suffered from post-partum depression. Along with the constant worrying about her husband’s safety and dealing with two kids under the age of six, things hadn’t been great.

Jensen was around as much as he could be, but he also had a job and social life. Nevertheless, he felt like it was his duty to step in as a substitute father for Jonah’s family even though everyone had made it clear that it wasn’t his responsibility. _Especially_ his parents, preferring that he focus on finding a mate instead. They’d never accepted Jensen' s career aspirations and desire to go to college as anything more than a passing fancy to take up time until he found someone to settle down with. When he decided to go back for graduate school, they almost blew a gasket. Because _of course_ , his only role in life as an Omega was to have babies and take care of his Alpha.

It wasn’t that Jensen didn’t eventually want those things. He did. It was a part of his nature after all, but he still wanted more. Things weren’t the same as they used to be for Omegas. They could have a career and a family. It didn’t have to be a choice.

Jensen had always been firm in his belief that he didn't _need_ an Alpha to define him. He'd even gone through a rebellious streak against his secondary gender in his teens; refusing to date anyone but Beta women. That had quickly changed when he met his college boyfriend, Misha, who was bat shit crazy, but one of the best people he’d ever met. Misha taught him that there wasn't anything quite like getting knotted good and proper on a Friday night after dancing like a maniac at the bar and having a few drinks.They were still good friends and had lunch every week.

For now, he was just having fun and dating around. If one day he just happened to catch the eye of some delicious smelling Alpha in Starbucks or something and ended up with 2.5 pups and a house in the suburbs then whatever. It couldn’t be helped, but no, he was not waiting around for it. No matter how many Alphas his mom tried to set him up with or how much his dad hinted that it was way past time that he find someone to protect and take care of him.

Jensen moved towards the hallway and through to the laundry room where Laura was swearing under her breath and kicking the dryer. “Machine not working again?”

She jumped in surprise at the sound of his voice, but relaxed when she saw Jensen standing there. She smoothed her brown hair back from her face. “Jensen, you scared me! What are you doing here? I wasn’t expecting you today. Don’t you have work?”

“Nah, I took the day off. I promised Catie I would take her to see Santa, remember.”, he reminded her.

Laura’s eyes widened. “Is that today? I can’t believe I forgot.”, she berated herself. “Just-”, she looked around in despair at the piles of dirty clothes. “Just give me a few minutes and I’ll have her dressed.”

“Laura, it’s fine.”, he assured her. “Looks like she already dressed herself. She’s just going to get her shoes.”, he replied with a thumb pointing to the stairs.

She let out a sigh of relief. “Thank you so much for this Jen. She’s been so sad about Joe not being here to take her this year. It’s always been their special thing.”, she said sadly.

“Good thing I’m here then.”, he replied with a small smile. He wasn’t Joe, but he was a close second. They even looked a lot alike. Same hair, same green eyes, same kind smile. The main difference being that Joe was older, taller, and a Beta.

Catie came barreling into the room. “I’m ready!”, she announced. Laura looked her daughter over in horror. Catie had on rainbow striped tights, a black and pink polka dot skirt and a tee shirt with a dog wearing a glitter crown on the top of it’s head. Complete with a red and green sock puppet hat. Laura groaned and face palmed. She dressed herself alright. Catie tugged at his arm insistently.

“Come on Uncle Jen! We’re going to be late. I want to get there before Santa runs out of presents.” Jensen laughed and tweaked her nose.

“It doesn’t work like that princess. Santa doesn’t run out of presents. He always has just enough for everyone.”

“Oh.”, she said, a bit deflated. “I still want to get there early. Just in case.”, she pleaded with folded hands; giving Jensen the puppy dog eyes. She knew just how to play her uncle. It worked every single time.

“Okay, okay. Enough with the eyes. We’re going.” He handed a babbling Caleb over to his mother.

“I’ll have dad come over and look at the dryer.”, he promised Laura. After everyone said their goodbyes, he took his niece’s hand in his and walked alongside her as she skipped to his car.

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

Chad choked with laughter when Jared came walking into the room. The Santa outfit they had given him was about four inches too short on both the pants and the jacket arms. He had rolled up a pair of black dress socks all the way to hide his bare legs. He looked ridiculous. Especially with the pillow awkwardly tied around his waist to give him some semblance of a round midsection.

Jared has always been unusually large, even for an Alpha, at 6’4. He wasn’t cocky, but Jared did care about his appearance. He ran daily, ate well, and worked out weekly. The exact opposite of a portly, rosy cheeked, old man in a fur suit.

“So, how did she talk you into it?”, Chad asked, plopping down onto one of the steel fold out chairs in the room. The she in question being Jared’s cousin Sandy.

They had all grown up in the same neighborhood. Sandy and Jared were related so naturally they were close, but Chad had been a permanent member of their little band of misfits ever since he followed Jared home one day in the first grade. They caused all kinds of trouble in their day. Sandy was the ringleader, dragging Jared into her crazy schemes, Chad by proxy and then turning around and looking like the sweet and innocent as pie Omega whenever any adults were around. They were all grown up now and had their own lives, but they were still close.

“She called my mama.”, Jared grumbled.

Chad winced in sympathy.

When Jared first found out over a coffee date with Sandy that the community center where she worked couldn’t afford to hire a Santa this year, he was sympathetic. He never imagined his sympathy would lead to him being involuntarily signed up to play the big man in the red suit. When he refused and let his displeasure be known about her going behind his back with a few choice words, his she demon of a relative had immediately called up his mother.

In the end, Jared got an earful all the way from San Antonio and Sandy got her way. Like always. Whoever said, “Evil never prospers” was a liar. And had obviously never met Sandy.

So here he was in the employee recreational room; all suited up and ready to say his ho-ho-hos and listen to what all the kids wanted for Christmas. Thankfully he loved kids and loved Christmas almost as much. Otherwise, this would have been painful.

“How did you end up being Santa’s little helper?”, Jared shot back eyeing Chad’s equally embarrassing green elf outfit; complete with ears, a tunic, and slippers with bells on the front. Chad shrugged.

“I owe her money.”

Jared rolled his eyes. "Of course you do. I don’t know why I even asked.” He was still waiting for those two to get their heads out of their asses and mate already. It was frustrating for everyone around to watch them argue and insist they weren’t dating, all the while knowing they’d been secretly sleeping together since high school.

“Why didn’t she ask you to be Santa? At least you would fit the costume.” Chad raised an eyebrow.

“Would _you_ trust me to play Santa Claus?”

And well, Chad _did_ have a point.

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

“...a twampoline and a weal Gotham City play set with all the action figures. Especiawy the joker. He’s my favowite.”, the little boy said bouncing happily on Jared’s knee. He’d had one of the lengthier lists of toys and gadgets that he wanted for Christmas. Jared thought the kid was adorable, even though he was currently rubbing a trail of snot on his jacket sleeve and smiling up at him with two missing teeth.

Jared smiled widely underneath the beard. “Well that’s quite a list Thomas. I’m not sure I’ll be able to fit it all on my sleigh. What’s the one present you really want the most?”

The boy looked thoughtful, biting at his bottom lip in contemplation with his little brows furrowed. “The twampoline!”, he decided. Sam’s eyes flickered over to the side where Thomas’s mother was standing. She gave him a small smile and a nod to let him know he was good to go.

“Hmm, it’ll be a tight fit, but... I think I can make it work.”, Jared said, letting out a surprised laugh when Thomas’s arms flew around his neck to hug him tight. “Thank you Santa!”

After Thomas and his mom were gone off to pick a candy cane from the display tree, Chad came up to tell Jared that he had a short, five minute break. Jared sighed in relief and took the offered bottle of water from his friend; taking a swig. He couldn’t really see the extent of the line from his position in the chair with the way they had everything set up, but there had been a non stop string of kids since they started that morning and he was getting tired.

“How many more are there?”, he asked.

“A lot.”, Chad replied. “Every time we get the line down, a wave of them come walking in.”

Jared groaned; letting his head drop. “Suck it up Jay. You’re actually good at this Santa thing. The kids love you.”

“Yeah, they’re pretty cute.”, Jared conceded. “But man, my back hurts.”, he said rubbing at his back side. “This Santa chair is as hard as a rock.”

Chad laughed at that. “Only two more hours and we’re out of here. I made Sandy promise to buy us drinks later tonight.”

“She better.”, Jared mumbled under his breath.

“Besides, some of these moms are hot. Definite eye candy.” Jared rolled his eyes.

“They have kids Chad. They’re probably already mated.”

“When has that ever stopped me before?”, Chad said with a predatory smirk.

Jared wished he could be surprised by the Beta’s behavior, but he wasn’t. Betas just didn’t have the same type of binding commitment that Alpha and Omega pairs had. He’d always wondered if that was why Chad and Sandy hadn’t taken the plunge. Sandy was an Omega and maybe she was still holding out for that perfect, fairy tale mating story that they’d grown up hearing about as kids.

If so, he wasn’t judging.

The majority of couples weren’t true mates. Not his parents or anyone else in his immediate family. In fact, only a small 5% of the population was perfectly matched which made his chances of finding his other half slim at best. Even so, Jared could admit that a part of him, the hopeless romantic part that secretly couldn’t watch Pride and Prejudice without getting misty eyed at the end, was also holding out.

It was one of the reasons him and his ex, Genevieve, hadn’t worked out after dating for five years. He never wanted to hurt Gen and he did love her, but he didn’t know if he could live like that. Not until he was sure that his true mate wasn’t out there. It was a lonely life and he envied everyone else who seemed to be able to find contentment. Maybe he was just destined to be alone.

Jared heard the chatter in the room grow and he assumed more people were coming in at that moment. He faintly heard Sandy enthusiastically greeting the newcomers by the door. And that’s when it hit him.

_Honey and wildflowers._

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

Jensen stepped in line with his niece gripping his hand tightly. There were about twenty odd people standing in front of them. His niece seemed to get more and more anxious the closer they got to the front if her tight grip on his hand was any indication and Jensen did as well. A scent immediately caught his attention, but Jensen couldn’t quite work out where it was coming from.

It was perfection, like a warm blanket of sandalwood and ocean breeze. There were too many people around and the fact that they were surrounded by children made him nervous. It was rare, but there had been known cases of spontaneous mateships between adults and minors. Jensen prayed to every God he didn’t believe in that, that wasn’t going to happen to him.

As they moved, the scent only got stronger and Jensen was having a difficult time keeping himself together. His palms had begun to sweat and he felt himself growing wet with _need_. He rocked nervously back on his heels, looking down at Catie who was thankfully too busy staring enchanted at the giant candy canes, tree displays, and lively Christmas songs ringing softly through the air to notice. When it was finally their turn, Catie froze in her tracks, all the excitement from earlier gone.

Jensen knelt down and looked in her brown eyes that were rapidly filling with tears. For a moment, he forgot all about his problems. “What’s wrong sweetheart?”

Catie shook her head as the tears started to roll down her cheeks. “I’m scared.”, she whispered softly.

“Scared?”, he asked bewildered. “You love Santa! You go see him every year.”

“But not without daddy.”, she stuttered through the hiccups. Jensen’s heart clenched at her admission. He pulled his niece in for a hug and rubbed her back. Some of the parents were frowning at them for holding up the line, but he couldn’t care less. He glared at them as if daring anyone to say anything. He placed a hand on her shoulder.

“I have an idea. I’m a little nervous too so I’ll go see Santa first and tell him what I want and you can hold my hand. Then you can take a turn after me and I’ll stay with you the whole time.”

Catie giggled through her tears. “Uncle Jen, you can’t go see Santa. You’re too big!”

Jensen tried his best to look offended. “Says who? I want a new car and I’m going to make sure Santa knows it. Deal?” He held out his fist for her to bump it. Catie nodded and pushed her small fist against his.

“Deal.”, she agreed. Jensen prepared himself for the embarrassment of being a grown man sitting on Santa’s lap and began walking up the steps.

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

Jared had always considered himself someone with a decent amount of self-control. He was a laid back, respectful Alpha who wasn’t ruled by his knot or instincts.

Ever since he got a whiff of that scent, all of that had gone right out the window. It was slowly driving him insane with _want_. He not so subtly began rushing the kids through their lists and off his lap, much to the chagrin of the parents. Hoping that he would soon have the opportunity to find the source of that amazing smell, take them home, and breed them until he couldn't see straight.

It was an exercise in willpower to prevent himself from getting an erection when everything in him was telling him to get up and _claim_. It didn't take long to reach the point where he just couldn’t take it anymore. He had to do _something_.

He stood and pulled Chad to the side. Sweat beads formed on his forehead and his heart was pounding at a dangerous speed. “Chad, you have to go tell Sandy to shut this down. Now.”, he growled.

Chad frowned and looked him over in concern. “Dude, you okay? You look sick.”

Jared shook his head furiously. “No, I’m not okay. They’re here Chad.”

“Who’s here?” .

Jared gulped. "My mate.”

Chad’s mouth dropped open. “What?! Are you sure?”

“Dammit Chad, would I be saying anything if I wasn’t sure?”, he snapped.

Chad grabbed him roughly by the shoulders, pushing him forcefully back in the chair. “Okay look. You _have_ to calm down Jay. I’m gonna go out there and find Sandy, but I need you to promise me that you’ll control yourself. We’re in a room full of _kids_ man. It’s a small chance, but this could go _very_ wrong, very fast.”, the beta told him firmly. It was the most serious Jared had seen Chad in a while.

Jared’s eyes widened as he caught on to what Chad was insinuating. It never even crossed his mind that the smell could be coming from one of the kids. If that happened, he was screwed. He’d been waiting so long for this and it would be like a knife to the chest if he was one of the 0.5% that met his match too soon. Jared nodded and let his hands clench tightly onto the large arms of the chair; taking in deep breaths that did very little to combat the urge, but enough that it kept him seated. For now.

Through all his fantasies about finding his true mate, he never could have anticipated this.

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

The overwhelming scent hit Jensen with renewed force. It called to him and wrapped itself around his body in a blur. He knew this wasn't your run of the mill attraction when his knees began to buckle. Everything in him was screaming to bend over and let himself be taken right then and there.

After all, it wouldn’t be the first time someone had gotten knotted in public. It was actually considered “lucky”. It meant you'd found your true mate. When he was in high school, a freshman had been taken, knotted, and mated by one of the parents on homecoming night right in front of the bleachers. That particular scandal had rocked the community for years and Ty Olsson had simultaneously had his family torn apart and gained a new one; complete with a step-omega that was two years younger than him and a new little brother.

Taking in deep breaths through the mouth only, he tried to take a step back and run, but his body jerked him forward. Before he knew it, he was gently being held back by the arm of an elf with blue eyes and a goatee.

“Sorry sir, there’s been an uh- _emergency_ at the North Pole. Santa’s not going to be seeing anyone else today.”

A predatory growl came from the platform. Jensen looked up to lock eyes with a giant dressed in a Santa suit. The Santa’s brown eyes were dilated with lust and fixated on him. The elf noticed him at the same time and his arm dropped. He stepped aside, almost reluctantly.

Jensen knew it didn't matter if the person in the Santa suit was a sixty year old grandpa or a pimply seventeen year old. This was his Alpha. His perfect match and this was happening.

Whether he wanted it to or not.

The only thing keeping him from fully falling victim to the mating frenzy was the knowledge that he was alone with his niece which sent his protective instincts into battle with his mating ones. By some miracle, he forced his eyes away from the copper gaze of his mate and looked down at Catie. Jensen flinched when he saw her face scrunched into an adorably confused expression and even more frightened than before.

“Uncle Jen?”, her small voice inquired worriedly.

He must have begun sending out serious distress pheromones because the mom in line behind them realized what was happening and walked up with her own daughter in tow, pulling Catie to her hip comfortingly. She mouthed the words, "Go" at him to let him know she would take care of her and leaned down to explain what was happening. Jensen was comforted by the fact that the woman was also an omega. An omega would never let harm come to any child. They were life givers and nurturers by nature.

By then, the Alpha had moved to stand directly in front of him. Large hands framed his face and pulled him into a searing, bruising kiss. Jensen whimpered against the Alpha’s lips and bared his neck in submission. The Alpha trailed his beard covered nose down the expanse of Jensen's smooth skin to scent him. Any outrage or embarrassment Jensen normally would have about being pawed at in front of a crowd was slowly ebbed away as the same hands ever so slowly slid down his sides, cupped his behind and lifted him up. Jensen instinctively followed the action, wrapping his legs tightly around Santa’s waist.

Then he was being carried through the center, presumably towards the back rooms. The crowd parted easily to let the pair pass. Jensen wasn’t so gone that he couldn’t decipher the lights and flashes of cameras going off. With his luck, they would end up in the news or on Youtube somewhere. Just what he needed. Everyone to see him being manhandled and carried off like one of the Omegas in those smutty romance novels Misha was always trying to get him to read.

Jensen became vaguely aware of a door slamming closed and found himself pinned up roughly against a wall and kissed breathless again. Okay, so that’s how this was going to go. Jensen didn’t mind. He wasn’t one for candles and silk sheets anyway. At least not all the time.

The giant in front of him stepped back a little to undress. Jensen was surprised to see the ill fitting costume drop to reveal a gorgeous body. The tall, graceful lines of the Alpha’s body and the smooth line of dark hair leading from his navel down made Jensen’s mouth go dry. Definitely _not_ a grandpa then. The Alpha pulled Jensen's shirt over his head, kissing and sucking bruises into his neck that stole the last bit of coherency that he had away. He slid down Jensen’s waist and came to rest at his knees.

He leaned in to once again trail his nose across the Omega’s sun kissed flesh, intoxicating himself with the smell until he was drunk on it. Hands slowly pulling down his pants to reveal the omega’s heathered briefs and freeing his cock from the harsh confines of the jeans. Significantly smaller than Jared’s, but bigger than the average male omega.

Plump and smooth.

Perfect.

Jared mouthed at the cotton covered erection earning a lustful whimper from the omega and reached behind to pull down the last barrier between him and his mate. Without being told, his mate dutifully stepped out of his underwear and kicked them to the side. If possible, the omega’s scent was even more potent and Jared couldn’t stop himself from taking the member into his mouth and sucking gently. The action only served to cause more slick to pour its way down the omega’s slightly bowed thighs.

Jared had to taste.

Had to feel it on his tongue.

He greedily lapped up a trail of sweet droplets; humming in satisfaction at the taste.

“Something you like?”, Jensen rasped.

“Fuck yeah.”, the Alpha grunted in response. Jared reached his hand back to tease at his mate’s rim, sliding in just the tip of his finger. Jared found himself immensely pleased at how easy it would be for him to slide in a finger or three. How well the omega would take his knot. He was just so...wet. Almost immediately, Jared felt hands tangling themselves desperately into his hair and broken pleas of “Please Alpha” falling from his Omega’s lips. Aiming to please, Jared plunged two fingers deep inside the omega’s soaked hole.

Jensen inhaled sharply at the intrusion and his legs fell open easily. Strong, lean fingers slid against his insides making him see stars. He rocked against them until he was taken to the edge; almost coming after only a minute or so like an inexperienced teenager. He was briefly aware of the fingers being pulled from him and whined at the loss. Soon though, the Alpha’s body was once again covering his own and he felt the warmth of the Alpha’s large cock leaning heavily against his lower abdomen and the pre-cum from the tip smearing into his skin.

The Alpha hoisted Jensen up and entered him in one swift thrust. Jensen groaned with contentment at finally being filled mixed with a little bit of pain. So full of his Alpha. Jared’s fingertips dug into his mate’s sides hard enough to leave bruises as he pounded into him against the wall. Harder and so deep that he was sure the omega could taste him. The smaller man felt so good around him. So right. Like _home_. Jared knew he wasn’t going to last long.

The omega draped his arms over Jared’s neck, burying one side of his face in the Santa beard, nonsensical phrases spilling from his lips as Jared’s swollen knot tugged at his rim before locking onto his prostate with one forceful push. Jensen cried out as his orgasm was ripped from him and spurted in between their heated, sweat soaked bodies.

As he pumped his seed into the omega’s body, Jared sank his teeth into his mate’s neck drawing blood and ripping the skin there apart. The mark he left would let everyone know that this omega was his and no one else’s. His wolf preened in joy at the thought. He pumped load after load into his mate and only released the man’s neck after he was certain that the bond had enough time to take hold.

After a few moments, Jared regained himself and was no longer driving on pure instinct. He moved both of them so that his omega’s back gently landed on the remnants of his fluffy Santa costume and him on top, still locked inside. Both of them coming down from the high and catching their breath.

He found himself staring into impossibly green eyes and freckled stained cheeks.

“Do you think you could take that off? I kinda want to see the face of the guy I’m mated with.”, Jensen asked gesturing to the white costume beard that the Alpha had somehow managed to keep on.

Jared chuckled at the adorable frown his mate’s face and gladly pulled the beard down to rest under his chin and the hat off, releasing his chestnut hair that had been shaved on the sides (courtesy of a makeover by Chad) and pulled into a bun. It landed on the floor with a soft jingle.

“Hey there. I’ve been waiting for you.”, the Alpha told him in a husky voice smoother than silk. And when he smiled, dimples cut deeply into his flushed cheeks and Jensen almost melted. The line was so cheesy he could have made a sandwich.

“Oh man. Don’t tell me you’re one of _those_.”, Jensen said shaking his head fondly.

Jared shrugged. What could he say? He _was_ one of those. “My mama raised me right. I’ll probably rub your feet when we have pups and serenade you with Hall  & Oates on your birthday.”

Jensen snickered behind his hand at the last part. He couldn’t picture the gigantic Alpha bopping around to 80’s pop rock and soul. “Hey!”, Jared protested, pouting. “Don’t laugh. I do a mean Daryl Hall and my best friend Chad is a monster on the electric guitar.”

“Easy there jolly green. I’m sure you two sound awesome.”, Jensen said, leaning up on his elbows to plant a soft kiss on the Alpha’s lips.

“How about this instead?...Cause you know, you know, you know...That I love you...I've loved you all along...And I miss you...Been far away for far too long. I keep dreaming you'll be with me and you'll never go. Stop breathing...if I don't see you anymore...”, Jared sang softly.

And just like that, Jensen was gone.

“Holy crap, you’re perfect.”, he marveled.

“I could say the same about you.”, the Alpha replied honestly. Everything about the omega made him warm inside. “By the way, my name is _not_ jolly green.", he said with a smirk. "It's Jared. Jared Padalecki."

He hadn’t gone looking for a mate, but one had found him. He didn’t even know the man on top of him, but the Alpha - Jared, just felt right.

“I’m Jensen... and I think I’ve been waiting for you too.”

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

Jensen sat at the table holding Caleb and practically drooling over a plate of his mama’s home made apple pie with a scoop of caramel vanilla swirl ice cream. He brought the spoon up to his mouth and his eyes rolled in the back of his head. The toddler tried in vain to grab the spoon from his uncle’s hands and get his own taste of dessert.

A kiss was pressed to the top of his head and he smiled when Jared sat down next to them. They had been mated for just over a year and were spending Christmas Eve with Jensen’s family. They both agreed to take the three hour drive to have Christmas day with Jared's family. The entire Padalecki clan was coming.

As predicted, Jensen’s mother was over the moon at his mating and they all adored Jared. Especially Catie. After the whole mating debacle, she was convinced that her new uncle Jared was some sort of undercover Santa Claus and had promptly handed her Christmas list to him; bombarding him with questions about the North Pole and elves every time she saw him. No matter what they said, they couldn’t convince her otherwise.

Jared took it all in stride, always coming up with creative answers on the spot and making her promise not to tell anyone the “family secret”. When asked why he went along with it, Jared just shrugged and said that all kids should be able to believe in magic. No restrictions.

Jensen just knew Jared would be a great father one day and for the past couple of months, they had both been keeping a tiny little secret that was currently nestled and growing safely in Jensen' s abdomen. They planned to tell everyone the news at dinner.

They weren't perfect. They still had arguments like every couple. The biggest one occurring when Jared tried to convince Jensen to leave his own apartment and move into Jared’s much larger one across town which resulted in an epic showdown. Complete with tears on Jensen’s end which according to him, never happened. They were both more stubborn than they wanted to admit. Jared was the total opposite of Jensen in a lot of ways, but they still fit together in an inexplicable, soul satisfying kind of way. Everyone around them could see it.

All in all, neither man knew it was possible to be so damn _happy_.

Catie skipped into the kitchen singing a very high pitched rendition of Jingle Bell Rock. Jensen laughed as Jared joined in and they danced around the kitchen together, Jared flailing his uncoordinated limbs around. Caleb clapped happily along with the noise.

The doorbell rang and Catie rushed to answer it, yelling, “I’ll get it!”, Laura swooped Caleb up from Jensen’s lap and ran after her to make sure there wasn’t a serial killer on the other side.

“Don’t you dare open that door by yourself Catelynn Elizabeth!”

Both Jensen and Jared looked up in alarm when they heard screaming. They stood up and rushed to the sitting room, followed by Jensen’s parents. Jensen’s jaw dropped when he saw his brother standing there in his uniform, with Catie and Caleb in his arms and a sobbing Laura. After a few minutes letting the family have their time together, he moved to snag a hug from Joe.

“What are you doing here? I thought you weren’t getting discharged until next year.”, Jensen inquired even though he really didn’t care about the specifics. His brother was safe and back home and that’s all that really mattered. They had been attached at the hip growing up and Joe had always looked after him.

“They gave me an early leave. I’ll be home for a while this time.”, he said with a blinding smile directed towards his wife. For the first time in a long time, Laura looked like life was flowing through her. She was whole again.

Joe looked Jensen up and down. “You look good baby bro. Almost like you’re glowing. What have you been up to?”

“Not much. I’ll tell you about it la-”

“He mated with Santa!”, Catie happily filled in."But you have to keep it a secret daddy.", she told him seriously. Joe raised an eyebrow; noticing Jared for the first time who was standing closely behind Jensen.

“Uh, hi. That would be me.”, Jared said clearing his throat. “I’m Jared.”, he introduced, reaching around Jensen and offering his hand for Joe to shake.

Joe took Jared’s hand, stunned. His eyes zoomed in on the way the Alpha's arm was wrapped securely around his brother’s waist like they’d been together for years and the proud smile on Jensen's face.

“Jenny, you’re mated? How the hell did this happen? _When_ did it happen? And why does my daughter think your mate is Santa Claus?” Jared and Jensen both looked at each other.

Jensen rubbed at the back of his neck sheepishly. “It’s kind of a long story.”

“It all started with my cousin Sandy...”, Jared began.

**Author's Note:**

> This got so fluffy towards the end I almost died! You guys know I love the drama. I get physically ill when I don't write any lol. Anyway, Comments and Kudos are always loved and appreciated <3 
> 
> Tell me what you think.


End file.
